Of Glitter and Sharks
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: And she thought she'd be going to Homecoming alone this year. (Reader Insert X Rin)


**Homecoming oneshot, woo! Yes, I realize Japan doesn't have Homecoming, oh well~!**

**Anyway, the 21st is the day of my Homecoming dance, and I'll most likely be publishing this on that day!**

**Also! If you're reading my Free! fanfic 'Nostalgia', you'll recongize Lando. I just didn't want to have to type 'friend's name' every time or something, so she's your friend in this~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!.**

* * *

Little flecks of glitter caught the sunlight that flitted through the girl's window. Heeled shoes clicked against the wood flooring of her room as she rushed over to her laptop, turning it on as her mother called upstairs to her.

_"[Name]!" _she called, "Hurry up! Lando's gonna be here any minute!"

"Alright, mom!" she yelled back, picking up her laptop and sitting it down atop the [f/c] comforter of her bed. Kneeling down, she gathered up the skirt of her knee-high dress, one hand playing with the glittery designs of dots littering its frilly material as she typed in her password, computer's wallpaper of Pewdiepie greeting her.

Her long, fake jeweled nails moved along the keypad, clicking on Skype's icon, watching it pop up. [E/c] eyes, caked in professionally done make-up, scanned her few contacts until settling on a familiar name, nails making a tapping nose as she chose _'Call'._

They answered almost immediately, expecting a call from the girl.

"Hey, [Name]-chan." greeted the redhead boy, examining her through the webcam, "Are you about to leave for Homecoming?"

[Name] nodded her head, beaming at the boy, little dimples appearing in air-brushed cheeks, "Yeah, Lando's grandma is picking me up. She should be here soon." said the girl, and there was a pause. "Rin-" she began, and the boy sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I'd be there if I could, [Name]-chan." he said, red eyes looking at her, leaving only when he flicked a strand of magenta hair from his eyes.

She pouted, gleaming bottom lip jutting out, "That's what you've said about everything." she said, "My birthday, your birthday, Christmas, White Day, Halloween-"

"I know." he cut her off, "Because it's true. I want to be there, [Name]-chan."

_But you're off being a jerk in Australia. _she thought, though did not dare speak this out loud - the one time she had, Rin had thrown a hissy fit and had hung up their Facetime call, and had not answered Skype, texts, or calls for the next two days.

The two had gotten together the _day _Rin had left for Australia, and had held strong since - the young boy had been aware of her infatuation with him, though aside from flirts and 'accidental' touches, nothing was said of the subject until the day of his departure. He'd gone to her house, and told her he was leaving, though before she'd been able to go into full-fledged bawling, he'd quickly amended that they could keep their relationship over the phone and internet. Emails and numbers were exchanged, and, just as she was prepared to say goodbye to him for the years to come, he'd turned around and planted a kiss on her lips. Of course, being in a long distance relationship had never been _easy, _they supposed, and this fact with amplified with Rin being apart of it, though they had gotten through with his occasional visits, enough to keep both sustained.

Of course, that is, neither were exactly _satisfied, _especially not Rin, if you catch my drift.

_"... Rin? What're you staring at?" _

The boy hesitated, glancing back up at her face, and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. "Nothing. Let me see your dress." he ordered, and the girl smiled, enthusiastically nodding.

She stepped back and stood at her full height, a few inches added by her high-heels. The dress was a light carnation pink, specks of glitter sparkling. It puffed out, ending just at her knees, a sleeveless thing with a sweetheart neckline. She twirled, [h/c] locks pinned to the side and extravagantly curled, flowing down her shoulder, diamond earrings and necklace giving off a rainbow of colors.

He smiled at her, showing off his shark-like teeth. "You look nice." he commented, and the girl suddenly stopped spinning, turning back with another pout.

_"Nice?" _she asked, her voice a joking incredulous, "Do you know how long it took to do my hair? _Three hours."_

He chuckled at her, rolling his eyes, and amended with, "Fine, you look fucking _sexy."_

At that, she flushed, falling back to her knees at the computer, "Shh!" she scolded, "Mom could hear you!"

He rolled his eyes once more, "Mom likes me."

"Mom _hates you."_

"[Name]! Lando's here, come on! I told you to hurry!"

[Name] cringed, turning back, yelling, _"Okay, mom!" _before looking back to her webcam, "I gotta go. We can text, or Facetime, or something?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"It's fine." he said, and she found this odd - he was protective, she'd learned not a month into their relationship, and almost obnoxiously so. "Have fun, alright?"

She nodded, kissing her fingertips and pressing it to her webcam - when she'd first done this, Rin had claimed it 'gay', though they'd been doing it ever since. "Are you sure? Alright, if you say so. Bye-bye, love you."

He kissed his own fingertips, pressing them to his webcam as well, "Call me when you get home."

"We might go out to eat afterwards. I'm not sure how late it'll be. The dance ends at eleven."

"That's fine. Bye, love you too."

She nodded, and the two hung up, Lando bounding up the stairs just as [Name] closed her laptop. The heavyset girl wore a mint green dress, short in the front and long in the back, little gold heart around her neck and hair curled, up in a simple yet lovely bun.

"Talking to your dick of a boyfriend?" asked the girl, and [Name]'s eyes rolled - Lando had once answered [Name]'s Facetimes, resulting in a pissed off Rin, and ever since then, whenever she got the chance, Lando would reply to each of Rin's text messages with _'Gaayyyyy'._

[Name] smiled, and thought of shoving her friend's head - if not for their make-up, she would of. "Whatever. Let's go, we have to meet Bunko and everyone at the doors.

"Don't tell me what to do."

* * *

"Come on, let's go outside to get some air, [Name]-chan."

She hesitated, turning to face the voice that called her name, seeing Lando standing there in the dim-lighting of the cafeteria. Her brown bangs were sticking to her forehead slightly from sweat, what make-up she wore slightly smeared.

"Aren't you busy dancing?" [Name] questioned, turning from Makoto Tachibana to face her friend, who shook her head.

"They're about to play a slow song." she said, and, as if on cue, the upbeat song came to halt, the sound of a crescendoing guitar beginning to echo throughout the room.

She sighed, and nodded in response to her friend, knowing there was no reason to argue on this. The two walked out the cafeteria, waving a goodbye to Makoto and a promise they'd be back soon, walking out the doors. Lando began to rummage through her matching mint green purse, finally pulling her phone out from it and checking the time, it seemed.

The night was slightly cold, little orange and red leaves twirling around at their feet, making a rustling noise. The outside light of the school cast a ring of light around the two girls as Lando furiously typed away on her phone, before throwing it back into her purse with an irritated huff. Before [Name] could question her action, however, Lando's mouth opened, speaking up.

"Hey, do you think Mako will dance with me? Like, not a fast dance, the next slow dance they have."

The girl hesitated, smoothing her hands along her dress as she replied, glitter rubbing against her palms. "They don't have another one, do they? They have one for the third years after this."

Lando shook her head, "No, this is the one for the third years."

"Oh... Then, yeah, of course. Why would he say no?"

Lando's shoulders shrugged, her phone dinging from her purse, and she rolled chocolate eyes as she ventured her hand back in the depths of her pocketbook. Retrieving her phone, her eyes scanned over the text message before she nodded to herself, turning on her heel with her phone still clutched in her hands.

"I think I'll go inside now." said the brunette, and [Name] hesitated, beginning to walk after her friend who was already at the doors.

"Ahh - Lando! Wait for me!"

"Yo, [Name]."

The girl froze in her steps at that, the only sound Lando's clicking footsteps that soon disappeared in the school, and the rustling of Autumn leaves. None said anything for a moment, hair being blown into faces, [Name]'s breaking free from its hold of hairspray.

"Are you going to turn around? Do you know how long it took us to plan this, [Name], you can't just stand there."

She turned on her raised heel, facing the redheaded boy who she'd only seen on her computer or phone screen since New Years, who stood there, hands shoved into the pockets of his black dress pants.

"... Rin?" she asked, and then her shoulders suddenly squared, "What're you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Australia!"

The boy chuckled, stepping towards her, "I expected you to be happier." he said, and [Name] sputtered.

"O-of course I'm happy! But... you're going to get in trouble! You're supposed to be in school-"

"I moved back." said Rin, and [Name] slowly trailed off, blinking up at him, "Lando helped me with this. She got me a guest pass."

Pulling one hand from his pockets, he opened his fists to reveal a slightly crumpled up slip of paper, the kanji almost unreadable. "And, well, she helped me with finding something to wear." he shrugged, shoving the ticket back into his pocket, and [Name] leaned forward, adjusting the collar on his button down shirt.

"... It doesn't suit you." said the girl with a shrug, still playing with the collar, rolling it in-between her fingers.

"I don't look good?" asked Rin, and his girlfriend looked up at his smirking face.

She smirked back, "I just said it doesn't suit you." she said simply, and pulled away, tugging on his collar as she stepped back.

She was pulled back however, Rin wrapping his arms around her hips, resting on the bow tied behind her back.

"I missed you." he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

She hesitated, then smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips, "I missed you too. I love you." she said, and Rin pulled her into a deeper kiss, tightening his grip on her.

"I love you too." he muttered into the kiss, teeth nipping lightly at her bottom lip, smearing lip gloss.

_"I'm not saying you look bad in that dress, but... how about we leave early and I can see you without it?"_

* * *

**Awful ending. Oh well.**

**Yes, I'm well aware Japan starts school in April. **

**I had to practice my make-up for Homecoming since my mom's making me do my own~ I suck at make-up, which is why I make mine look the same _everyday of my life, _but it actually doesn't look that bad!~**

**SO IT'S THE DAY OF HOMECOMING NOW~! It's weird to type with these nails... and I can't even type on my phone! D:**

* * *

Lando watched from the school's doors, head peeking out, mouth hanging wide open.

"That _dick!" _she snapped, "I bought him a guest pass and he's not even going to come in! I knew I shouldn't of helped him!"

She leaned further out the door, calling out to the couple who was beginning to walk away. _"Hey, assholes!" _she called, _"We were supposed to go out to eat after this! Come on, I already told Suzeme and Bunko and Asuka! They want to see his teeth!"_


End file.
